User talk:Qvaestor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jade Empire Modding Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Qvaestor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pecoes (Talk) 12:22, December 3, 2011 Hi Qvaestor! I see you've been busy! :) Very nice! We're off to an excellent start! I like the logo too. Kang is a great patron saint for a modder's wiki. Keep it up! Pecoes 10:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome, and thanks for the awesome guid to playing Jade Empire as an NPC! I couldn't find the people from the Imperial Arena, though. Other than The Ravager. Got any clue why they're not in the apperance.2da file? My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 01:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) JEFindRes help? So, I tried to use the JEFindRes to look for files as Pecoes suggested, but no matter what I type in, it says that it cannot be found. Can you take me through a step-by-step instruction on how to use it? Am I missing something? My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 09:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) It's not that complicated. You type in the exact name of the file or you may use the asterisk (*) for the parts of the name you don't know: *.txb would find each and every TXB file e.g. h_*.txb would find all head textures. Maybe your problem is that you don't know the extension of the file you're looking for? Models consist of two files: an MDX and an MDL. So that's n_silknm_.mdl and n_silknm_.mdx. n_silknm_.* shoud find both. Pecoes 14:11, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I was going to advise you, but Pecoes pretty much covered it. One more thing I should add - if you are doing a vague search, get in the habit of using the wildcard asterisk " * " character in your searches. It saves you a lot of time and also minimizes the chance of JEFindres giving you null results (e.g. "file cannot be found"). . Qvaestor 14:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC)Qvaestor Oh my gosh, thank you so much! If you haven't noticed already, I'm a noob at this sort of thing. ^^' You guys are awesome! It's working now. Thanks! My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 01:44, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Do not worry too much about being a newbie, it is just a label. In time you will learn and perhaps add to the wiki yourself. If you have more questions in the future, do not hesitate to ask. Qvaestor 04:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Qvaestor The Watermark I am immune to Force-persuade! But I changed it back anyway, since you guys seem to like the old ver. more. :) My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 08:57, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi! How are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while. I finally have some time to work on this site - only to find I'm the only one around. Are you still interested in the wiki? And how's your mod going? Pecoes 06:41, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Sound Files Hi Qvaestor! Would you like to do a little research yourself? I just figured out (by accident of course) what these mysterious sound bank files (the XSBs and the XWBs) were created with: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cross-platform_Audio_Creation_Tool http://msdn.microsoft.com/en-us/library/ee415932.aspx This is pretty exciting stuff! Maybe we can finally find out how to add sounds to the game and/or re-use existing sounds! :) Would you be interested to look into this? Pecoes 19:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Emoticons Just a little update: I added emoticons to the wiki. You can find them listed under Template:=smile/doc Pecoes 23:11, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Community Portal Looking over our talk pages, it seems to me that we kind of muddled up private and public conversations. I suggest from now on we use the Community Portal for stuff we want all of us to read and the User Talk pages only for one-to-one conversations. This message is a case in point, because I have to post it on your and on Xephinetsa's Talk Page. That's just silly. Pecoes 09:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Play as an NPC Okay, so someone recently posted a comment asking for a youtube vid to show how to make NPC's playable and I want to help them, but I was wondering if you wanted to? I don't mind, but I don't want all of us doing it at the same time. :P My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 09:18, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Spoon-feeding I was thinking more along the lines of taking screenshots of each step, because I'm not sure how successful a video would be if I attempted one. :P Your point about spoon-feeding is interesting, too. I do think the guide is pretty straight-forward and easy to follow once you have the right tools. I did encounter some trouble, but simply asking you and Pecoes for a little assistance was enough to get me back on the right track. I think maybe I should just leave a message suggesting that this person speak to you or Pecoes, as you two understand modding better than I do. :) My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 07:12, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Update Read my first blog post, please! -- Pecoes 15:00, March 3, 2012 (UTC) The Merging of the Wikis Hey, Qvaestor! Just here on behalf of Aleroth Sarenford who has an offer for every wiki dealing with Bioware games. He wishes to merge all wikis with the Bioware wiki so all games can be accessed conveniently in one place, and also so each game receives more attention from a wider community. Please, if you get this message, speak to him about this. Feel free to ask any questions, too, I'm sure he'd be happy to help! My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 05:16, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi! Sorry I haven't been around... I kind of forgot about this place! Plus, there isn't much I can do here, as I don't know much about modding. I'll try to remember to look back here every once in a while, though I don't know what I can do for you. :c I haven't heard from Pecoes at all, but I could try messaging him on the Bioware Social Network. Also, are you alright now? :) My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 02:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! How do you do? I hope you're well! It's been a while :) --